The last thread of marguerite
by Ella's-heRald
Summary: Warning! I am Hungarian so this is not good English. But if you want to húrt youself, then read. We're during the III. WW and there is not much hope for the surviving. Feli fells in love with a Nazi soldier and betrays his country. But there is Erzsébet too, who is a refugee from Hungary and she becomes good friend with Feli! Okey, I can't write summary.
1. Chapter 1

Europe has become a cruel place in the World War III. The 3 great powers; German, Hungarian and Russian are fighting against each other and are trying to spread their ideas around the World. The goal of the Great-Hungarian Kingdom is to reach the old big Hungary, the Germans once again become full nationalists, but this time they do not kill so many people, just who are really considered to be the enemies of their country. Russians are trying to hold back these two powers together with the Baltic States, the Black Sea countries and the Eastern Mediterranean. Turkey and Italy, who support the Neutral side, are the ones who miss out on these. In these countries; Austria, Switzerland, the United Kingdom, America, France and Spain and the two countries mentioned above do not want to join the war, so they even punish those groups who are Estremisti (extremists). Still, Italy is the most rigorous one, because if you are a member of such a group, you will be killed locally if you are elder or single, not married and the engagement does not matter. The others are sent to a life-long work camp and if they are released, the following names will stick to them until the end of their lives: Sectarian, Lázadó (rebellion), Espía (spy), Infido (traitor). It depends on what they are accused of, although they all get the same punishment, treating them like animals.  
The Kingdom of Hungary has been in conquest for 5 years and has occupied all of Romania and southern Slovakia. They are negotiate with Czechs and spying in Croatia.

Smaller groups are reserved As the Forze Dell'Ordine (power of order), which are only translated as FDO in all countries, in all languages. The Italian leader is probably the most successful, though it is not a wonder whose name is Iulius Vargas. Descendant of an old partisan family who stayed unnoticed in World War II from the Germans. Iulius disagrees with the old politics of the family because he thinks the Italians are strong enough to protect themselves, they should not have been supported by other countries, so that an foreign's statue or name shouldn't be glorified for years, tens of years. He hates people who are beyond the sea because he finds them more cold and disgusting, more than the traitors or Germans.

He's sitting at his desk in his office, with a ton of paper that he should sign or check, but he's been working too much today, so he takes his last document, a letter addressed to his name. He sighs in disgust and opens the envelope, wich has German writing, with a letter opener knife. He removes the letter and, as he runs through it, turns red from the anger and throws the letter into the trash next to his desk. The paper is slowly falling to the bottom of the trash. _I've been asked again_ ... Iulius often receives letters to try persuade the FDO to support the Nazi Germans. He feels bad about that._ If they are so cool, they can do it without us. They should ask the Japanese._ Someone is knocking on the door and he places the papers in beautiful towers, then adjust his tufted hair, which is a bit of a gray, although it doesn't change much.

"Come in."

A young lady enters, her eyes and light brown hair are similar colors. She has a fresh policeman's outfit, no honors, no rank, a simple student.

"Sir, your grandchildren..."

Iulius just takes a smile and then adjusts his coat behind his backrest. Gets closer to his desk and the door opens again. Two younger teenagers come through the door, who are look a little similar, especially in their facial features. Both have brown hair, but one has green, the other has amber eyes. There is a more formal dress on the green eyed; black shirt, jeans with similar color and shiny brown boots under the knee. The amber eyed is dressed more loosely like a student; green T-shirt, gray vest, light blue jeans and a black sports shoes. They both sit in different armchair, to the left of Iulius. The old policeman smiles and looks at the boys.

"Why do I get your visit?"

The younger who looks like a student answers.

"With my brother we decided to come to you because... because..." I

laughs and gets up from his leather chair. He takes his coat and takes the keys from his desk.

"There's no need to be a reason to be with me, because you are my grandchildren."

The grandfather is hugging both of the young people over their shoulders, who have just come out of the separate armchair. The older brother tells their grandfather that they have actually come because they could keep their usual restaurant visit since this day is Wednesday. When they leave the office, Iulius closes the door with a key.

Outside there is a beautiful early spring time. The birds are chirping, the smell of flowers spread in the air, but anybody coluld wish there were less dressed soldiers and policemen on the streets, so it's not like a normal day. People come out of their house, but they don't stop talking in front of any shops. And at the time of shopping, they are not as self-assured or kind and smiling as they usually are, while we are talking about Italians. Among the 3 Italians, the youngest goes to a street-side grocery, where there are a few fruits. He starts to look at the apples and their condition, one falls down and he picks up it from the ground. He turns to his grandpa and brother while holding up the fruit. They just shake their heads that they don't need anything, so he goes in alone. His brother and grandfather sit on a bench in front of the grocery and almost lay on it. As they look at the few walkers, the young asks how Iulius's work was. Of course, he denies the letter, but his grandson isn't that stupid, so he asks again. Then the old man gives up.

"Yes, they wrote again."

The boy puts his head lazyly between his legs and his arms on his knees.

"But why for you? You are not the leader of the country!"

"Influence, you'll learn it later."

Meanwhile, the other young man comes out of the shop and bites his apple. His brother goes with his hands in his pocket and questions why he has to eat an apple when they go to the restaurant. And they almost started fighting if their grandfather was not here to make peace between the boys.

"Feliciano! Lovino! If you don't behave, you won't get food for 2 days!"

The boys are frightened, because if Grandpa Iulius says this, he will not joke and he really does it. Then they go along the street like two angels, Italian-angels.

**October 19, 2091, Republic of Hungary  
** The president died and the country is mourning the Golden man, who had such a strong hand that the 2080 crisis is almost forgiven in the country. They are asking who will be the new president.

**October 24, 2091**  
They have elected the new president and he's now preparing for his first official speech announcing his first steps. His men, who of course he did not choose, are jumping around him like the dogs if they want bone. He feels digust about it, and his first steps will be to remove these "door mats" from the parliament. They put on him the best, most expensive suit they could find and put on him as if he couldn't put on himself. They put the pearled, white shoes in front of his feet, he looks at it like a bare cat, and then he stepps in them. A blond-haired, slightly over make-uped man comes up with a microphone that he handles.

"Thank you my friend."

They shake hands and the president exits behind the curtain, what was protecting him until this moment. The cameras are immediately cluttering and the reporters take their phones or tablets to make a voice-record of their new president first words for the country. Some are the reporters make recordings that go straight to the Internet. People of 100,000's are sitting or standing and waiting for the speech.

"Citizens, today, we are closing a chapter and opening a new one! My first action has already done."

The Archbishop of Esztergom is coming out and handing over the coronation tools to the man.

"I, Lajos Héderváry declare that I am your new king and now the name of this country is Great-Hungarian Kingdom. I chose this name because we will be great again! Within 10 years we will have the whole area of the old Austro-Hungarian Monarchy, if not more! "

**December 16, 2091**  
The President of Germany declares that it will once again a full nationalism in the country and make as big the country as it was during Hitler's time. They would like to get the old allies again.

**March 6, 2097**  
The 3 Italians turn around at a corner and go to the other side where there is a huge square with a restaurant in the middle. Outside, there are nice little tables where couples tend to sit, eat freaky cookies and drink cocktails with liter. There is also a small garden that is famous, though a sad thing. Here is the last marguerite group that was not destroyed by the war. It is almost a national treasure among the Italians. As they get closer, the name of the restaurant can be read well; 'Un filo di margherita' (a strand of daisy). There is Italian music from the inside, which is performed by ordinary singers in the restaurant. They are just the same workers as waiters, the only different is that you can't order anything, but just music, for free. The little family goes in and goes straight to the counter, where is a brown-haired, green-eyed young man who wipes the glasses. Iulius sniffed at the younger man who dropped a bottle of red wine from under the counter, then handed it over to the policeman. His grandchildren look at he as if he had raped a virgin woman before their eyes.

"What is it? I give it to you too."

"I would believe your grandfathers in your place."

He smiles at the boys and put the last glass down.

"So, what's for today? Pizza or spaghetti?"

Both replies arrive at the same time, Lovino's first, Feliciano's second choice. Because their grandfather was called out by a retired employee, he is not there to stop the Brothers disagreement. He's back only when Lovino shouts at the bartender.

"Fuck off Marcello!"

Iulius sends the dirty mouthed to a distant table, so the grumpy Italian with his hands in his pockets, again, goes to a table that is near the wall and not far from a window which he looks straight when he sits on a chair next to the wall. Meanwhile, his grandfather tries to apologize to the worker, but he says with a wide smile that there is no big problem, there are worse people, Lovino has only had a bad day. Of course, the Italian hears everything while watching the young people who are walking in the square, who are already drunk. He looks at his wristwatch, which he always wears on his right wrist and finds that as it only passed 5 o'clock. When he turns back, he notices his younger brother sat down who has a big smile on his face.

"How was your day?"

Lovino sighs and looks under the table where he clenches his fists, then releases and exhales his air. Now he responds with a slightly softer face expression.

"There are a lot of them, and most are teenagers ... they escaped from the front."

He smiles a little, but in this, pain and doubts can be seen.

"They don't know Italian, I'm annoyed ... and I'm just a little freak student."

His brother also looks out the window, he puts his hair out of his eyes.

"Next year you will be a professional operator."

"Yeah ..."

While their grandfather and Marcello are coming and bring some glasses. They put them on the table and open the bottle of wine and then fill everyone's glass. They talk pleasantly and a small crowd is gathering around them, fortunately they are all Italian, so they can speak with everyone in their native language.

Marcello's phone starts to ringing, which he gets out of his jeans pocket, but when he sees who's calling, he's picking up the phone so far away from his ear.

"Dove sei? (Where are you?)"

The phone sounds so loud that the roar in the restaurant can be heard.

"Sono al lavoro, amore mio. (At work, my love.)"

He gets up slowly and says the crowd that it's time to go, so the family is back together without any distractions. They drink some more wine then the worker returns. He apoligize, but he has to go because someone is waiting at home for him and if he doesn't get home, his girlfriend will be angry.

"Of course, we understand! Then have fun ... AND USE CONDOMS !"

"Grandfather!"

Feliciano speaks angrily, or more annoyed, at the old pervert, who just laughs at his younger grandson. He starts to drink another bottle of wine and then he falls with a whop. So the brother couple is forced to talk to each other.

"How good that he is the leader of this place."

Feli says that while he's drinking.

"I think it's good for us. We always get everything cheaper."

They look at each other than smile at each other and clinking with the glasses. The red alcohol is a little bouncing out of both glasses, which trickles into the white tablecloth, but no one notices this. So far, the grandchildren have naturally drank less, but they will not last one who gives up is Lovino. He looks at his watch first, and when he notices the time, he gets up, but his head swings back and forth, so he collapses and when he descends to the ground, he pukes himself.

"HUUUU, I won!"

Feli stands up from his chair, but decides he joins to his brother, grabs his head, starts laughing and swims on the carpet in the marsh. Nobody is really interested in what these two are doing, probably this is customary for them. Iulius slowly looks up behind the wine bottles and tries to warn his grandsons with his eyes crossed.

"If you can't behave yourself, we'll go home."

He has stomach problems too, but he is more likely to catch back than someone who is now trying to get up from his own vomiting. Lovino slowly stands up.

"Antonio ... today ... he is coming."

He then helps his brother, who is still laughing, and then they go to the bathroom to wash themself a little. Not long after this, their grandfather goes in the toilet, just like the two youngsters. Then they go to the counter and pay the lots of glass wine and two portions of food. As Iulius reaches his wallet, he thinks a little. _How long can we be here?_ He looks at Lovi's watch and he puts the money on the counter. _1 and a half hours. We were drinking 1 hour, and I slept half._ They leave the door and outside, probably because of the fresh air, Lovino starts to run, but as if he was chased by soldiers. He soon precedes the two "snails" who are tottering. Of course he is not in his best condition, but still running. He runs, but any clearheaded can only laugh at him. He slides between non-existent buoys and sometimes stumbles in his own foot, but luckily he doesn't fall. His guardian angel can be very hard-working, or someone can pray heavily for him, who sees how poor the young man is. He is completely sweaty and he is hurrying out of the village. The errants at the back also reached the edge of the field, where two birds fly above their heads, in the blue field of the sky, and their shadows in front of their feet. Feli can only look at the birds by lifting his hands over his eyes, because the last rays of the sun are so strong that it would blind him for a good time. In front of them, Lovi has already reached the top of the hill, from where the road would be just 10 minutes. However, he disappears suddenly, so the young Italian gives up and sits on the grass, where there are a few early spring flowers from which he tears away and starts weaving wreath. There are narcissus in it the most of, and even a few tiny yellow flowers that is cute. His grandfather sat down at the bottom of a oak tree not so far. He takes off her heavy coat that he puts under himself and leans on the tree. He raises his knees and looks at the opening flowers that are the most beautiful gifts of spring. _That's the reason why I want to protect my country from war, my grandchildren. They have to grow up normally, start a family and have to die happily. That's why I'm against the Nazis._ Lovino comes up again, shouting from the top of the hill.

"Come on! The guest will be hungry!"

That's how they are forced to get up and go to the impatient Italian, who also comes up with another figure. His tangled, deep brown hair is half-angled in his grass-green eyes that glow in the sun.

"ANTONIO!"

Iulius shouts as if he was 20 years old again and would shout to a dude he hadn't seen a few months ago.

Together they reached the house, which includes a small garden, a garage, a barn that was not used for a long time, and an artificial lake in which gold fishes are swiming. The house has a tile roof and has a worn yellow color. In front of the windows, the curtain is pulled and there are small flowerpot on the ledges, which have not yet opened the flowers. Antonio is getting closer, pointing, and looking at Iulius.

"Will these be Pansies?"

The old man just nods and opens the door with the key. It's dark inside, so Iulius pulling out the curtains. The two youngsters take off their footwear and Feli hangs his waistcoat on a hanger, which is over a sofa next to the front door. The guest sits on this sofa and stretches out.

"It's like I haven't been here for years, but it was actually only a few months ago."

"Yes ..."

Lovino sits down on a chair that he draws and puts his chin on its back.

"More precisely here you had the New Year's Eve. Like as you don't have your own house in the town."

"That's true, but here's my old teacher, and the most cheerful and the dearest grandsons."

He is pointing through them and pointing to the Italian last who is sitting in front of him. Meanwhile, Feliciano sat down beside him and leaned on his own thigh. Antonio continues.

"Although I have come now to ask you what you have asked for your approaching birthday_." _

_Yes this idiot, though my dear brother is younger than me, no matter how surprising, but we were born in a month and a day, with only 6 years difference._

"Vee, I want a new pot of flowers."

"And you Lovi?"

The Italian hesitates.

"Don't call me this ... and I don't know what to ask, I'm too old for that."

Antonio wakes up and whispers something to Lovino who rounds his eyes and tightens the back of the chair. When he's fed up with stupidity, he picks up the chair, throws it back and starts chasing the guest who runs out of the house, the pursuer after him. Iulius sticks to the door and Feli hides behind him, whose head has the wreath.

* * *

**3359 words. Sorry if there are some grammar mistake or any other mistake. I'm not very good at English.**  
**Sajnálom ha van nyelvtani, vagy bármilyen másik hiba. Nem vagyok olyan jó angolos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thursday, April 11, 2097**

Not everyone in the Great-Hungarian Kingdom agrees with the new social situation and with the war. They have moved to the eastern border, down south, where they are not affected by so many things. They are checked monthly by the Royal Army, and if they find no signs of resistance or betrayal, they are left alone. However, there are a few Hungarians who are not satisfied with this and put German soldiers directly in their homes. They celebrate these occasions by eating and drinking and speaking with each other in German, as they were forced to learn to speak German at the border of Austria, though not the same dialect, but they understand, if they so desire, both sides. But unfortunately, if these actions are discovered, the army will take the Hungarian people away and no one will see them again, they will only receive letters, which are only sure from who they received because they have the same writing style. For this reason, Hungarians, who are as disgusting as they are, but dare to confront their homeland, are becoming less and less. There really is only a handful, so they always take turns hiding enemy soldiers.

Today is one such day, as the Héderváry family tidying up and settling for the guests arriving in the evening. A girl in a pretty dress in her early 10s steps in front of the landlady and shows her bleeding little finger. The older woman, wearing a beautiful green folk costume, uses a bandage to cover the wound and give her a healing kiss. The young girl thanks with a curtsey for her kindness and goes to help her little brother, who tries to lift a box but fails. With his sister, the two pick it up and move it away. So far, the landlady goes out with a big basket in her hand and spreads the wet clothes on the clothesline. Her pinner is suddenly picked up by the strong wind outside and blown away towards a nearby forest. The lady's long, bright, light brown hair unfolds and the wild wind rises the curls. She drops down the heavy basket and runs after the pinner across the meadow where the grass reaches to her shoulders. She runs while she doesn't pay attention to her atmosphere and the sun shines into her eyes, but with confidence, almost blind, runs after the headscarf. Like this, mo one would even notice that, a group of men passes just 100m away only when the wind direction changes, this blowing the pinner in another direction, forcing her to turn around. Then she starts waving her hand and shouting in German.

'Bitte (please)!'

They don't notice her at first, but as she approaching, they are notice and run after the pinner. As she gets closer, they seem to be able to drive up each other to acquire the pinner. The lady stops and starts to look at the men in confuse. But suddenly, the mob is finishing the 'killing' and sigh frustratedly when one caught the headscarf. He grins widely and uttered words of victory to his companions. He kisses the pinner, then turns around and goes to the pretty young lady. He stretches out the cloth and kneels in front of the woman, who gently holds her right hand to her heart. The soldier says.

'Ich bin froh dich kennenzulernen (I am honored to meet you).'

The lady takes the pinner and covers her hair under her pinner.

'Why should such a beauty wear a pinner, Erzsébet (Elizabeth) Héderváry?'

'Hah, how do you know I'm me?'

Asks the Hungarian woman back.

'Because that is how beautiful I imagine a helper of the good German soldiers.'

Erzsébet rolls her eyes.

'Then you really are Germans, but don't dote it that much.'

She beckons to the rest, who immediately follow the lady.

In outside at the family house, the younger siblings are lined up, meaning that only two of them, with the boy's offering his right hand to shake, and the girl is greeting the soldiers with a curtsy. Erzsébet joins to them and introduces herself remarkably.

'My little brother Ferenc (Francis) and my younger sister Mária (Mary). My name is Erzsébet Héderváry and the landlady and boss of the house. Please have fun at our home and be good friends. '

She lets them in, but she stays outside to do the rest of the housework.

In the evening, the guests sat around a huge table and the hosts brought dinner to the table. Hungry German soldiers are tapping their cutlery on the table and yelling in German, which of course Elizabeth understands, the younger ones partly, but that's not that much trouble. The lady of the house brings in a huge pot and puts it on the table so that the whole room shakes. The soldiers cheerfully exclaim, then take off the cover and bring one of the most typical Hungarian gastronomic delights to their eyes; the goulash soup. They are immediately quarreled over who has the first spoon as Erzsébet leaves the dining room and goes to an other small room where her siblings are waiting. They lay the table seperated where they could no longer hear the German language and where they can be in peace. Erzsébet stands to her place and raises her hands to a half-height, and her siblings stand up. She would have begun prayer before eating, but then someone knocks on the doorposts and when Erzsi turns, it turns out that the soldier who caught her headscarf in the morning.

'Was willst du?(What do you want?)'

The landlady asks with surprisingly good pronunciation and grammar.

'The guys broke my chair and I thought you would let me in.'

He steps shyly inside a little.

'Only on condition that you will not be loud.'

'Okay!'

He quickly goes back for his own dose and sits down in the small family circle. He begins to spoon the soup so fast that it disappears in a moment, with little Ferenc blinking big, and he tries do the same, but he keeps spilling the soup back from the spoon to the bowl. His sisters are not very concerned about this and leave the boy to find out that he will not succeed. Finally, the German soldier pities the boy and sits down to show him how.

'Look, pull the spoon closer to the plate and put it closer to your mouth. So less is going out.'

As he says, he slowly shows it, though there is nothing in his plate. Suddenly, Mária stands up from the table and leaves the room with her nose raised, speaking Hungarian.

'Nem bírok enni több levest, ez barbár étel, inkább hozom a másodikat.'

Then grunting for more words, she leaves the room finally. Erzsébet sighs hard and picks up the plate, which is almost full. She puts it in front of the soldier, who looks up curiously.

'You must eat, because you will fight ...'

'Én nem (I do not).'

He answers slightly broken, but in Hungarian. Meanwhile, he leans back on his chair and takes the plate off the table.

'But I accept it.'

He goes on to do this in German and starts eating again, and the soup disappears again in no time. 'What do you mean by that?'

'I am the only doctor who was sent to take care of these idiots and examine their health and the food they receive.'

Erzsébet picks up the plates and, after putting them down, sits back to the table and listens to the soldier's doctor.

'Really, I haven't asked your name yet.'

'Gilbert Beilschimdt, but pals only call me Gil.'

Meanwhile, he gets up and reaches into his right front pocket to take his phone out. He picks up and starts speaking a longer German monologue.

They also took out a second meal for the soldiers, dödölle (it's a potato thing in Hungary) with sour cream and onions. At the small family table, Gilbert still sitting there and eating in silence.  
After dinner, they packed everything together and sat in the living room, which is big enough for everyone. Erzsébet gets up from one of the armchairs and spreads her hands.

'Who asks for some Hungarian pálinka (it's a Hungarian alcohol)?'

Every soldier yells a clear international "hurray" to bring all that she can.

'Okay, but I need a helper.'

Gilbert gets up from between two soldiers, one of whom smiles a little. The two of them go out and head towards a cellar where, surprisingly, there is no darkness. They go down the stairs and stop at a crate, where she starts to take out the bottles and gives 4 to the German, and keeps 2 with her.

'We can go.'

Gilbert, like a good boy, turns around and goes back up the stairs and then into the room. He puts the bottles on a coffee table full of ash, as a few soldiers smoke, and the whole house smells like it. Luckily, while their sister was away for that 1 minute, the little siblings opened the windows. The noise of the party will not be heard anywhere because they are in the middle of nowhere. Erzsébet opens two bottles that she has brought and distributes to the soldiers who drink from the caps of their flask. She goes away again, but now she is the only one, what notices Gilbert and when he finishes the conversation, he goes after her.

**Sunday, March 17, 2097**

At Vargas residence there is a big celebration as the big day has come and all friends and family members, except one, have been invited. The two of the siblings have become a year older today and Feliciano is now a full-fledged adult. Everybody eats and drinks a bit and the musician guests also improvised a band. So there is music, no problem. Although there is someone who doesn't enjoys the party, and of course this is Lovino, who, instead of the party, enjoys the evening chirping of the birds in the garden and smiles at them. There's a whole glass of champagne next to him in the grass, which he has unfolded but has not yet drank.

'What are you doing here?' T

Italian turns around and sees his brother just about to sit down next to him.

'No need for this, you just go back to celebrate without me.'

'But this is your day too.'

Lovino now drinks little and lays down.

'I am celebrating Mom now.'

He returns to a sit and drinks again of the contents of the glass, which is already half empty. His brother caresses his brother's head anxiously but then goes back to the house, where the old man's loud singing can be heard.

It's late, and as the alcohol ran out, so did the guests. In the end, however, that was only one unbridled drinking. It was like when Lovi turned to 16, 6 years ago. _6 years ago, huh? Back then, I was just a little lazy-ass, I had not really a goal, I just wanted to travel. Then, when my plane was launched, the first attack from the Hungarians was launched, though it was also spoiled, so the missile has come so far. If Antonio couldn't be there then I would die of blood loss. After I recovered, I must have quit this wild dream. I realized that being a doctor would be an important and useful thing for years to come._ Iulius gasped, running into the garden, where Lovi sits up.

'Your brother is lost!'

In only just a second, he jumps up and runs to the town.

A German military establishment

Feliciano finds himself in a strange gray room where it's cool. He would wrinkle himself, but he finds his hands in a handcuff, which scares him and starts to squirm back and forth.

'Aiuto! Aiuto! (help! help!)'

An angry, uniformed figure comes in through a metal door that closes loudly afterwards. With a serious, frightening face, he sits down against the Italian and starts looking at some papers. From the side pocket on the left side of his coat, he takes out his glasses and starts reading.

'Illegal border crossing, singing a forbidden song, insulting one of our officers and more.'

He takes off his glasses and puts them on the table, then clutches his fingers and looks at Feliciano, who swallows.

'I just want it short. Who sent you? '

'Non capisco (I don't understand)!'

The Italian is trying to defend himself, though he sees that it will not be easy to convince a German soldier of his innocence.

'Conosco anche l'italiano (I know Italian too). So, are you talking or not?'

He seems very frustrated and he is close to go haywire. He alternately move the eyebrows upwards and the German takes a deep breath.

'So who are you working for?'

'Nobody'

'So you are working alone...'

He writes down this on one of the papers in front of him and looks at Feliciano again.

'Have you been arrested?' '

Never!'

The soldier does as he did in the previous case.

'Why do you need that, sir?'

'Here I am, the one who asks, you shut up!'

The door opens again and another man enters. He punches the previous one and smiles kindly at the Italian.

'Buongiorno! My name is Gilbert, he's my brother; Ludy. He is so strict with you because he had to stay inside because of you. If you want the baby boy to snooze as soon as possible...'

The other one who turned out to be Ludy is grumbling and then going out the door, which slammed again.

'...then tell me everything about yourself.'

'I love doing that! My name is Feliciano Vargas, I turned to 16 on the 17th of May. I may have been drinking a little too much, so I got here.'

He scratches his head and smiles.

'Well, that was enough to turn out ... you're innocent.'

The Italian jumps up and starts jumping alongside the German with joy.

'Thank you ...'

'But you can't go yet. For security's sake, we'll look over some papers and then take you home.'

He gets up from the chair and leaves the Italian in the room alone. Outside, Ludwig was watching the whole thing on a secret camera, sitting in a chair and holding his hands crossed. He's still staring at the monitor and thinking about something. '

Is him really the grandson of Vargas?'

In the meantime, he looks again at a few papers, which he then scans and saves to a new folder, on the computer, called "Vargas."

**Friday, August 13, 2094**

The last day of the week, though it doesn't matter if there is war. The soldiers of the German Empire were just beginning to invade the French Republic, which suffered both ides. At one of the North Coast military bases, however, another attack plan against the Czechs. In the gloomy, long, dark corridor of the base, a younger, blond-haired, blue-eyed Private rushes purposefully. When he passes a salute of two or more Senior Soldiers, he hurries on. When he reaches the end, he knocks on the left office door and when the answer is.

'Come in.'

Then he goes in with a definite step. He stops at the door and stands upright, hands tight against his thigh.

'Sir, the Italians are only willing to negotiate if the military sends an envoy who has not been on the front line, or has killed or wounded anyone.'

The Lieutenant General rises from his comfortable armchair and puts the book he is reading on the table beside him and puts his pipe out of his mouth.

'Then? Why hasn't someone been sent?'

The Private pulls himself even further, though he would prefer to sink in fear. He answers in a trembling voice.

'Every one of our soldiers has already injured someone.'

The piper delves deep into his thoughts and looks out the window behind him. After a while he turns back like as he did the hardest mathematical equation to win the Nobel Prize (though there is really no Nobel Prize in Mathematics).

'Soldier! You will be the one who goes to the meeting as an ambassador!'

'What? But since I'm just a private person, I take care of clothes, clean up and carry messages.'

The Lieutenant General approaches the private and places his hands firmly on his shoulder.

'Ludwig Beilschmidt, I am now give the charge of the task for you. And if you refuse, you can say goodbye to the military.'

Ludwig swallows and cold runs on his back. _I don't want to die on the battlefield, but they pay too well anyway._ He nods, then the Lieutenant General goes back to his desk and pulls out a drawer. He starts researching it until he finally takes out a box. He goes back to Ludwig and takes a badge out of the box and puts it on the Pivate's coat.

'You are now the official military ambassador of the German Empire.'

The rookie ambassador salutes and leaves the room. Outside in the corridor, he moves at such a fast pace that he can only greet the other soldiers with just one fast arm swing.

Ludwig leaves the helicopter, which took him to Italy that afternoon. They landed not far from Rome, because this is an informal meeting and citizens would be frightened if a German vehicle landed near them. At the meeting place, there is an off-road vehicle to which the German slowly wanders. He sits back and waits for a red-haired man wearing sunglasses and a wide smile on his face. He's got a suit and a pretty little hat. When the car starts, he turns to Ludwig and speaks English with an Italian accent.

'The meeting will be in 10 minutes.'

Ludwig does not pay much attention to the Italian, who puts his feet on the German legs, so the 10cm pin heel is clearly visible on his boots. The German had been looking at the back of the seat in front of him so far, but he was no longer tolerating this naughtiness.

'Excuse you.'

'At last you speak to me.'

He takes off his glasses and shakes his eyelashes. He looks at Ludwig charmingly with his pink eyes, and then smiles prophetically.

'My name is Luciano Vargas, if everything goes according to my plan, I will be President of Italy. I'd love to work with the Germans.'

Meanwhile he is stretching out his right hand and widening his eyes well, which almost encourages the German to accept the handshake.

'Ludwig Beilschmidt, Military Ambassador.'

The off-road vehicle suddenly stops and the two rear seat passengers get out. They are in front of a simple building, of course, because they need to melt into the crowd as much as possible. They enter the door and a policeman stands inside with a sloppy posture. Goes closer to the German and measures it well.

'What is this, after all? I asked for a soldier, not a mop boy.'

Ludwig is embarrassed, but salutes and shows his Italian knowledge a little.

'Mi chiamo Ludwig Beilschmidt (my name is Ludwig Beilschmidt).'

He says it with a wrong pronunciation and pronounces "chi-amo" instead of "chi-chano". The Italian policeman looks at him even worse than before.

'Where did you earned your Italian knowledge? And I'd bet you're not an ambassador for 5 hours! What, is there no one else in your race who hasn't caught a gun yet?!'

Luciano stands between them and calms down, but the policeman won't let him.

'Go back to the other dogs!'

The cop spits on the floor with a bit of inverse of his work and knocks Ludwig out the door with one hand.

**Sunday, March 17, 2097**

Ludwig gets up from the computer and leaves his brother behind, though he tells him more.

'If he is a Vargas, he is not friendly to the Germans. It's the best if we execute him.'

Gilbert can't say anything about it, and he sees a young non-aggressive boy on the monitor who hopes to get out soon.

**Wednesday, March 20, 2097**

Feliciano has been home again for half a week. When he got back to his family, the joy was great, though it was Lovino who was most concerned. Most of what happened could have been told by the lost, though he could not tell names and rank to anyone. And this is what his grandfather appreciates, because it would only trouble them to release such confidential information without permission.

It's just a modest family dinner at the nice restaurant, and luckily, no one else is coming to steal time from the family. They are really quiet, cultured eating and talking about their day. Pleasant jazz song in the background and since it's evening, the cozy lights are on, which will dazzle your eyes when you look on it but it wouldn't hurt. Feli is having fun with the lamps while laughing softly, though Lovi would like to climb the wall because of that. Marcello goes to the Vargas guests and brings his little notebook.

'What can I bring to the gentlemen?'

The brothers look at each other murderously and the owner describes his routine with a broad smile.

'You Iulius?'

'Get your best red wine and some good meaty food.'

Marcello nods and goes back to the kitchen where he places his order, then he goes back to the counter and fetches the wine, which he gives to the old man without a word, giving him no glass. Then he goes to talk to the other guests.

They are slowly finishing up their dinner when a new musician steps on stage and holds an acoustic guitar. When he sits down on the bar stool, he starts playing an old Spanish songs. Lovino grabs his head, though he returns to the pizza soon. Iulius is already red of the wine and he is asking his younger grandson.

'I have wanted to ask for a long time, but I have always forgotten it.'

He puts the bottle on the table and finds it hard to support himself.

'Who is your girlfriend?'

The siblings look at each other like they have heard the most unexpected thing. They almost spit out the food they swallowed.

'You can not lie! You always post flowers, letters and chocolates to an other address. I read that you were sending them to Paris.'

Feliciano gently wipes the tomato sauce from the edge of his mouth and pulls himself out, then begins to speak softly.

'Grandfather, I really ...'

'No lies!'

The young man pushes himself slightly back from the table and looks at his brother, who nods.

'The thing is, I don't have a girlfriend but a boyfriend.'

Iulius frowned at the empty glass what he drank.

'I can not understand ...'

'Papa, I have homosexual feelings.'

The old man takes a little duckling picture and looks out the window.

'I really ...'

'No, no, no ... no problem, only if I was a little clearer I could think better of the...'

'Situation?'

Lovino finishes the old man's sentence, leaning back on the table. After a few minutes of sitting down, he gets up slowly and goes to the counter where he starts crying to Marcello, who listens to him like a good friend.

**Thursday, March 21, 2097**

Lovino came out of the room just to ate his bread with honey and then went back to his room. He is preparing for a special medical exam, as he was too sick in the previous semester and nearly died. So he talked to his teachers after he recovered that he would take the exam at the end of March.  
A gentle knock is heard on his door and after rubbing his eyes he stands up and opens the door. He's not surprised that his brother wants to come in.

'What do you want?'

'I am just wondering what you're learning ...'

Lovi raises his left eyebrow and prepares to close the door as Feli puts her foot there.

'No! I just ... want to know you are okay?'

The elder's heart softens on the little brother and lets him in after an eye spin.

* * *

4063 words. There is the new chapter and I corrected the previous one mistakes. I hope you enjoy this story :)  
Itt van az új fejezet és kijavítottam az előző hibáit is. Remélem élvezitek ezt a sztorit :)


	3. Chapter 3

**February 2097**

The war is different in every country. Somewhere countries attacked by other nations and there are desperate places where there is internal strife. Such in Greece since two families of politicians disagree. But they are do not attack each other, but the citizens. They bombard the poorer quarters and buy them to show which one has more power and more money. This massacre takes the homes of many people, but not only do they realize that something is wrong. In one of the families, or more specifically in the Karpusi, the heir fights for the poor houses and has been crucified with his father, but has never fallen. The young man's name, Hercules, though in vain, is not as brave and powerful a warrior as the myth character. Rather than Odysseus, he makes plans and acts quietly, sneakily. Among the poor, he is only called the White Dove because he has never seen or heard his voice. They don't even know that anyone is helping them at all, it's a rumor. They could not figure out why this person often escaped, so they imagined for themselves a powerful hero, a demigod who came for the bads to give them to Hades.

In the Karpusi villa, the head of the family, who organizes most of the conquests, is already bored with the toys of this ridiculous "hero" and, if he would found him, would twist his neck in front of the city to set a deterrent example. He doesn't think his son will cross him, luckily.

**Thursday, 21st**

That was the last chance Hercules was down and had to escape. He just takes money and steals one of his father's cars, but he still has 6 others. Of course, it is not easy to stumble, because his bodyguards are after him who are about to kill him, so they are shooting at him.  
He was fortunate enough to cross the border where his family no longer has power, but he doesn't know where he is at all.

**Saturday, March 23, 2097**

Feliciano walks around the city and talks to the people there. He loves to listen to more interesting stories. For him, it is as much a hobby as reading to others or daydreaming about the future.

As he talked to people, he arrives to the restaurant and he decided to go there to find someone else new. When he gets there, he doesn't go in immediately, but goes to the small garden and sits right in front of the daisies and starts thinking. _How can Francis be? I hope the Germans didn't catch him! Although he may not have a problem while he is in Paris, he is defended there. When all this is over, I will get married here. I'll be in beautiful white clothes, but not in a skirt, I'm a boy though! Everyone will be here who counts and we will have fun for days without stopping._ He gets up from the grass and looks across the sky. He goes back to the restaurant entrance and goes in. Marcello immediately greets him.

'Where are the others?'

'I was just talking to the townspeople to see if they had an interesting story.'

Meanwhile, his eyes gaze across the room.

'I see ... Oh! Beside your usual place, there is a Greek who has recently arrived. Maybe he can tell you something.'

He patts the Italian shoulder gently and goes into the kitchen. Feliciano takes the advice of the worker and looks at this new person. Since he has received help wherever he sits, he will soon find and sit front of him. The Greek first glance at him with nothing to say, and mixes with a straw a little orange juice that is almost Italian pulls the chair closer and then crosses his legs.

'My name is Feliciano Vargas, I came to hear your story.'

'Why?'

He has a low voice and does not speak unnecessarily like a real thinker. This only makes Feli even more curious.

'I promise I won't tell anyone.'

He places his left hand in front of his heart.

'Bad hand.'

In an instant, the Italian changes his hands and sighs greekly with the eyes of the shining amber.

'Okay. My name is Hercules. I had to run away from home because my father would have killed me because I was the protector of the poor, so I crucified him many times. Because there is no war here, I came here.'

'But Turkish is nearby ... you really are Greek, sorry.'

Hercules looks at his glass and drinks out the juice from it without a straw. Feliciano is still sitting with him, but he doesn't understand why the Greek is standing up.

'What else do you want?'

'I realized why do I know you. You are the seller of the new grocery.'

Hercules looks at the restaurant with his lifeless eyes, then looks at Feli.

'And?'

'Well, I've already bought from you. An apple.'

The Greek just nods two.

'Well, I'll see you then. See you Hercules!'

Feliciano jumps out of his chair and walks out while waving to his new friend. _I love new people! It's fascinating to get to know them and realize that the world is full of colors, even in times of war._ Meanwhile, he is saying hello to everyone.

When he arrives home, he sees an unknown car with a sophisticated exterior and interior, not a cheap piece. When he looks at his license plate, he is breathless, but he quickly smiles and runs into the house. As he opens the door he sees a loved one who he haven't seen a lon time ago. He rolls over his neck and give each other a huge hug. In addition to them, his brother and grandfather sit on the couch. After they finish this lovely thing, Feli also greets his family.

'How much did you hear from him anyway?'

'He told me how you met. I have to say you are very persistent.'

Iulius gives his opinion and he is sympathetic with the French young man. Francis reaches for his sudden bag and takes out a small package that is transparent and has seeds in it.

'I didn't really think of anything else, but I know you love flowers.'

'Veee, this is really generous of you! The best gift.'

He holds the pack to his heart, though he looks at Francis questioningly.

'What flower will it be anyway?'

'That's the surprise.'

He gives Feli a short kiss, who blushes.

However, he is a guest, they were offered dinner for him and Iulius came to the point that might have been of most interest to him so far.

'What about the French ...'

The atmosphere at the table is a bit awkward, but Francis handles it well.

'Unity is beginning to break, as always. The Germans are starting to occupy the country, which is why I fled.'

The old man raises his eyebrows and clasps his hands on the table.

'Then why don't you fight?'

The French demonstrates rather then answers the question. One of his ears has a hearing aid, his right hand is robotic, and his left leg has an ugly wound.

'I've already grabbed a gun and the dogs have caught me. They tortured me, but when they realized they couldn't pull out anything from me, they threw me away like trash. Although I do not think that would have been the normal procedure. That's why when I heard that Feli was being caught, I scared and packed my stuff and came as fast as I could! '

Meanwhile, the young Italian seems to cry, so Francis goes over to him and hugs him, then sits down next to him. Iulius is still curious about something. 'And when did you get them?' He points at the injuries what the French recognizes.

'When the war started. I met your grandson for 3 years after that.'

The grandfather sat back in his chair, then got up and brought in the radio. Meanwhile, Lovi left for the reason that he had to study for the exam. When Iulius returns, he puts down a device that is quite modern. The whole is white, oblong and has a speaker strip on the side. The buttons are on the other side. He switches the radio stations and stops abruptly.

'The latest theme in every country is that the old Allies are uniting ag...'

He turns off and looks at him sternly.

'Sorry, I thou...'

'No problems, we have to know such news. Anyway, I'm about to go.'

Francis takes off his coat from the hanger, what has a beautiful sea-blue color and throws it on his shoulder. Feliciano hugs he frustratedly.

'Will you come back tomorrow?'

His love gives him a forehead kiss and smoothes his hair.

'Yes, I'm staying here in the city.'

Slowly, the Frenchman drives away with his car and the car's light is clearly visible even in the distance. Iulius and Feliciano stand in the doorway, turning to each other at the same time.

'What do you think about him?'

Iulius turns back to the town and looks up.

'It looks like he's seen all the horrors. But I'm happy to have someone you can count on.'

He hugs his grandson and then enters the house from the dark of the evening.

Great Hungarian Kingdom- Czech-Slovak Federation

The King of the Hungarians, Lajos, is preparing for a crucial meeting with the Czechs, who have joined the remnants of the Slovaks. Since then, he has kicked the guardians out and only the well-known blond-haired man, his biggest confidant and comrade, ally for a life time works for him.

While they are on an airplane, Lajos looks out the window, while his friend makes a chart with data on his tablet.

'If you were the king, what would you do?'

The blonde gets nervous, but quickly turns and puts the device down on the seat next to him.

'I don't want to be king, I've never had such dreams, that's why I don't know what would I do. You have to plan this in time, just as you did! '

The king likes the answer and smiles at him.

'I would have a question anyway. Why don't you always wear your crown?'

'It's just a supply, it doesn't depend on who I am.'

Now the blonde has to think about this answer.

When they landed, a slightly too gentle gentleman greeted them.

'Good evening, I'm the representative of the Slovaks ...'

'I don't give a crap, I came to the Czech President.'

Lajos responds grimly and moves on to the Czech Parliament. They are not even there, but a young woman is waiting for them outside.

'Good ev...'

'Yes, you too. Let's be fast and accurate. Why did you want to consult me? '

She's a little embarrassed, but she gets herself together.

'We want to join the Alliance! We think ...'

'I'll think it over.'

Lajos goes back to the plane and follows his buddy, snapping his feet in his high-heeled boots. When they get up and sit, the subordinate asks the king curiously.

'Do you really will think over it?'

'Yes, and I realized that I have no advantage.'

The blonde looks out the window and freaks out that they are flying higher than before. Lajos smiles sarcastically.

'Just watch and learn!' Suddenly, big explosions can be seen, even in the distance.

'It is ..!'

'My friend Feliks, this is a war, somebody has to win and I will.'

Suddenly the plane flies faster and disapears in the dark clouds.

Russian allied countries (Russia, Belarus, Ukraine, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania)

This huge area has 3 presidents, a sibling trio who are Russians and the famous Braginski family's last members who first initiated the admission of war refugees into the country. Now there is a little chaos at the eldest, who is the president of Ukraine and the inspector of the Estonian province ans the chaos is because she has recently occupied Moldova, although the people there are rebellious and have not yet been able to merge. To end this, Katyusa is doing her best and discussing a lot with her adviser, Eduard von Bock, on what they could do for Moldovans.

Meanwhile, in Russia, the second child of the siblings, Ivan Braginski, is organizing a huge celebration to commemorate the 25th anniversary of the formation of the alliance. Yes, they did not unite during the war, originally for economic and political reasons, but now have become much more beneficial.

There is nothing interesting about the 3rd sibling, who is only 19 years old. She's about to make a little visit to his brother, which her henchman doesn't really think that is good idea, though she doesn't care.

Japan

The eastern member of the emerging Axis Powers has changed a lot over the decades. Especially when they re-allied with the Germans. More and more Calvinistic churches were being built, so the ruler realized that the Christianity should be made as their official faith, but they left their old churches as ancient monuments, museums.

In fact, the sudden industrial development is because of they have spread their medical science, their technology and because of that fair war benefits born between countries.

Their air force is the strongest, with which they continuously support the German Empire.

Their political views have been taken from the Germans, so they are nationalists and they have chosen the Führer for years, who has become surprisingly a woman. Although she is beautiful, she has strong hands and when the French attacked she went out and led his troops, and she fought. In the end, she had no injuries and found that boring, though she thanked the German Führer the physical activity.

There are no rivals, for if they were, they would be removed by her own hands.

She wears the katana in her sword sleeve, which her ancestors fought with and passed down from generation to generation. And only because someone changed tha law 50 years ago and there is no need to inherit by the boy but the eldest, and since she has only one brother, it had no other heir, though she had a twin brother, but he died at birth. Doctors said he had given his power to his sister with the death, so they buried the baby in a large, rich ceremony whose grave is in a beautiful garden between two sakura trees. When the flower is falling, the pink carpet usually covers the gravestone.

The boy became a sailor who ...

**Monday, March 25, 2097**

The best of the German soldiers were selected and sent to Berlin to be split. Two groups of 15 were made, one to the Czechs and the other to the Hungarians, where they only need to gather information about the military, possible internal strife and attack plans. First, both groups are briefed on where they need to go, what equipment they will get and where they can be accommodated. Since this is a secret operation, they must remain civilian and not bear arms. They got knives to protect themselves from the beasts and the enemy.

Gilbert is in a group designed for the Great Hungarian Kingdom. They will have accommodation in a Hungarian-Austrian peace area with a certain Erzsébet Héderváry. When they get to the 2km radius, they get the coordinates of where to go exactly.

The albino soldier sometimes leans a little out of his group and sees what kind of person his brother, who goes to the Czech-Slovak Federation, has been assigned to. One of them catches his eyes. A woman who is muscular and has a tattoo on her two arms and clavicle that reminds Gilbert of some embroidery, but can't remember which one. Her military trousers are stretched to her knees and she wears a 10-row Martens. Her hair is tied and trimmed at the bottom.

'Did Gilbert Beilschmid understand it?'

'Indeed sir!'

This is how someone will be who does not pay attention, but fortunately Gilbert was not scolded. Actually, he's not a soldier, just a doctor. Although both squads had to select a doctor who can deal with any injuries.

'Later, the Japanese will ship you weapons by plane when they arrive at the first security point, which is Group B in Plzen and Group A in Fürstenfeld, where they will meet the Hedervary.'

Somethings are still murmuring the senior soldier, but Gilbert not very committed to that.

The first evening arrived, spent by Hungarian soldiers near Leipzig. They put fire on a field and now telling stories to each other that inspire their peers. One is particularly quiet, but it suddenly speaks to everyone's attention. He has a hood on his head and covers his face well.

'Do you know the legend of kerchief? Theoretically, if a young lady loses her kerchief and you give it back, she'll be your sweetheart.'

They start asking questions suddenly about the conditions and further details.

'The young lady must still be virgin, you must kiss the kerchief and kneel before here when you give it back.'

There is a huge bustle between men, and suddenly they look at the albino staring at the moon with its blood red eyes while lying on the grass. 'What do you think about this?' Gilbert smiles.

'If I had the opportunity, I would try, though I don't believe in such superstitions.'

Then he wakes up to the others and stares at the moon again. There is another rattling between the soldiers. '

'I wish I could find my sweetheart this way.'

'What if I find the kerchief of some ugly woman!'

'What are the chances of this happening at all?'

Gilbert just smiles at the superstitions and begins to snag a long grass. _I'm too cool for such a trashy love story. For my awesomeness something must be great, creepy, but touching in the end._ Slowly, he closes his eyes to sleep and excludes the outside world.

**Tuesday, April 2, 2097**

Gilbert's group is on the mission longer than expected, but not by chance, because they got lost. However, not for their own sake, but when they did not see a sign one night and when they were already in Austria, they asked a village man where Vienna was, but he was completely distracted, so they could not go in the right direction. But luckily they encountered another German who could tell the right direction, although the problem was that they had somehow walked all the way to the Swiss border and for that reasone their way is much longer than it was.

**Friday, March 29, 2097**

Lovino walks home from work and goes straight the crowded street of the city. Somehow, the Italians are starting to feel that they do not have to be involved in the war, so that police and soldiers are no longer on the streets. The young man presses his phone and watches ads about something super-gadgety when someone jumps from behind on his neck. Without thinking, he reaches back and throws this "attacker" forward. But when he sees who this idiot is, he hits the man's head and leaves him there.

'I don't have time for you, stupido.'

This particular "stupid" gets up and runs after Lovino.

'Wait for me!'

The Italian suddenly thinks and stops so that this annoying figure would bump into him and fall to his back to lie on the ground again. With a satisfied smile, Lovi turns around and stretches out his hand.

'Why do you always follow me, Antonio?'

Meanwhile, the Spaniard leans down to his shoulder bag, which is on the ground and begins to dig in.

'Because I couldn't pass this on your birth day ...'

He gives the boy a small necklace. It has a simple silver sphere pendant and dimly engraved tomato shapes.

'What ...'

'When the time comes you'll find out.'

He leaves Lovi who is as read as a tomato. When he goes on, he feels like he's stepped on something. _Cos'è?_ He leans over and sees a strange earring that has a deep red color. Then, as time goes on, he realises that it might be Antonio's. _But why haven't I seen it before? And why there is not a hole in his ear?_ The Spaniard is already far away and Lovino start following him, not hurrying. Suddenly Antonio turns around in a corner but looks like he's planning on something. _That's weird ..._

'Fratello!'

Lovino jumps in front of Lovino, whom he strangles, and, after a little hesitation, begins to follow the Spaniard again, but now faster. On that particular corner, he gently looks in but immediately retreats.

'What is it?'

'Feli, you have to be very serious now. You can't make a noise!'

The younger nods and follows only his brother's steps. When Lovi sees the chance and sees that the area is free, he slowly turns at the corner. He doesn't see anything strange, but suddenly he hears Antonio as he speaks Spanish. He begins to hurry toward the sound, then finds himself at another corner, where he peeps again carefully. He sees the Spaniard talking to a stranger. He doesn't understand it all, but they're talking about a lost piercing. _It isn't earring then, but why is it so important?_ He listens further and then understands that refugees will come from somewhere and should find shelter and maybe wounds. _Private Clinic? No, it's too dirty. _

'Hey ...'

Lovino covers Feli's mouth again and luckily no one has heard them. Suddenly a door opening is heard, Lovi looks again and sees Antonio and the stranger entering the abandoned building.

'Okay Feli, now you must be a smart boy! Don't make a big scene, we'll go in and see what they do. '

'Yes.'

They do as the brother plans. Slowly opens the door to prevent it from squeaking. Fortunately, there is a curtain in front of them, so they are not immediately noticed. Under that they look over and see a lot of adults sitting at a round table discussing something. Of course, when they look better, as far as they can, they also notice the Spaniard, who puts a soft drink in the middle of the table.

'Amigos, we don't have to worry. Nobody guesses that we exist at all.'

'And why are you sure?'

A very grumpy-looking man, who doesn't really trust Antonio, asks.

'Brother, he has already said. He is the most-known friend of the Vargas family, they wouldn't think he was in this whole thing. '

Lovino's eyes widen and Feli begins to suspect something bad.

'He's the best spy!'

The exclamation comes from a red-haired figure, and everyone toasts with the other, it is not inportant what they are drinking.

'Come on, I am not the only one who is great, I would be dead witoit you guys, thank you.'

The older Italian can no longer stand this and runs into the meeting area. Everyone gets shocked and the room is silenced.'

What is that all about ?! Dirty traitors ... most of you are not even Italian! How dare you interfere in our politics ?! '

'Fratello, relax ... there must be...'

'Just don't calm me! I will tell that to my grand-father that you have commited the most profound crime!'

He quickly turns and rushes, but Antonio pulls him back and squeezes him to the ground. His eyes are dark and murderous. _Whatever struck him, I'm afraid of him. And his presence is so serious, it's almost masculine! Mio Dio, my heart started beating fast_. His head is pressed to the ground by the Spaniard with his whole weight, almost crushed.

'If you tell him anything, we will kill you first. If someone puts his foot in here, he'll be one with us.'

Feliciano gets a little shaky and gets closer to talking to the strangers.

'Who are you, anyway?'

The woman answering whinia the sister of the grumpy man. She has golden brown hair and green eyes.

'We are called Estremisti, but only because they do not know our true purpose.'

The red-haired figure in old Fascist uniform and a sunglasses stands up.

'Welcome, young Vargas.'

'Uncle ?! You?!'

He takes off his sunglasses and looks demonically with his pink eyes.

'If I had won the election, we would be by far the strongest country. But we have not given up and created this community where estremists have come from everywhere.'

He looks dramatically out the window.

'We are sending people who are volunteers to the German Empire to fight.'

Lovino has a hard time squeezing out what he has to say ...

'There are so many young people injured! Because of you!'

... but Antonio pushes him down to the floor.

'Well, no ... They're leaving ... of it is their decision and if we didn't have our little team, they would still go out ... It's a pity that you came here because we have too big plans. If you want it to be simple then accept it ...'

Two unknowns come with a little jewelry box in their hands that they open as they approach the sibling pair. Both have the same piercing that Lovino found.

'So? What do you say?'

Luciano folds his palms and looks at the boys.

* * *

That is the 3rd chapter. Sorry, it took a long time. Althought, I want to translate faster, but who knows. Yeah, this is my story and I have to translate it!

Ez a 3. fejezet. Bocsi, kicsit hosszabb ideig készíttetem, mint gondoltam. Ennek ellenére is van egy tervem, hogy próbálok gyorsabban fordítani, bár ki tudja. Igen, ez az enyém és fordítanom kell.


	4. Chapter 4

Lovino knocks on the floor.

'I'll only let you go if you don't run.'

'I promise ...'

He lets go and Lovino struggles to get up. He looks at the two piercing and remembers the one what he found and put in his pocket. He takes it out and hands it to Antonio.

'I don't know what it's good for, but I don't need yours.'

The Spaniard takes back his piercing and clears his throat.

'Sorry about that ...'

'Oh, I know you're stupid.'

Lovino looks at his brother, who looks confused.

'If we accept these things, what does that mean? And where do we need to place them on ourselves? '

Luciano sits back in his chair and, as he smacks with his fingers two men come, with one chair each. They put them next to the redhead on both sides and call his nephews. They slowly walk in closer and feel that many strangers' eyes are on them. When they sit down, Luciano pushes himself a little further back to see the boys.

'You have already taken the responsibility of coming in and showing yourself. But if you accept that, you have to be even braver. Any time they can find us, the Italian Estremisti, and then you got to jail just like us, so you couldn't talk to anyone, not even mention it.'

The boys look at each other and nods at the offer.

They are going home and they have reached the field. A slight spring breeze blows and birds are chirping on the trees. The siblings are a little uneasy, but it is understandable. With just half an hour of getting involved in a crime band that their grandfather is trying to end, who wouldn't be afraid? Suddenly, Feli stops and reaches into his pocket. After a little search, he takes out the piercing and looks at it well.

'Why didn't they make us wear that already?'

Lovi responds slightly irritated and shrugs his shoulders.

'Let's be glad they didn't kill us.'

As he recalls the memory, the Spaniard, who is his workplace mentor, who pushed him down to the floor, he frozes.

'Do you think Antonio could really do that?'

That's just what his brother didn't want to hear._ I just can't think of it, but after that, I don't want to trust him anymore. If I wouldn't react so fast, then grandfather would need to buy wreath to put on our grave, of course if they had found their bodies at all_. He turns slowly and there is not a single bit of fear in his eyes.

'He? Too weak to do such a thing. '

Feliciano looks at the piercing again, then catches up Lovino.

Outside the house, Iulius sits on a bench, because it's not cold and he reads a book, of course, in Italian. For a long time he does not notice his grandchildren, only when they are already there.

'Buona giornata! Where have you been?'

The brothers look at each other and Lovino begins to talk. He is much more adept at lying.

'We talked a little too much in the city. Time went by and we realized a little late that we should be home. '

Iulius puts the book down and smiles at the boys.

'Come on, anyway you are old enough... I have a surprise.'

He snuggles up like a little teenager and carries the book with himself. He walks slowley down the small dirt road and they enter the house. He immediately gets excited about a letter from the nearby dining table. He would open it and start, but then the elder brother begins to laugh.

'What's so funny?'

'Just the image that you holding a letter in your hand.'

Well, yes, you can't see that many times because official papers are slowly being sent electronically.

'This is a letter that is even more important then usual letters. We can say that is the most important!'

The boys sit down on the couch, after their grandfather on the chair next to him, and starts reading.

'The leaders of the newly formed Allies are holding a banquet, inviting a member of every influential family to know our intentions. It can also be a potential experience gathering for younger members and get to know a lot of people. This noble meeting will be held on March 30, 2097. We hope that most of us will accept our invitation. Dated: March 21, 2097.'

Feli and Lovi look at eachother a little confused at what Iulius notices and explains what that means.

'I'll let someone to the party... Lovi, I think you would be the perfect choice. You could get information on possible uprisings. We would send you there with a fake name.'

Lovino gets up and places his hands to his chest to politely reject this generous offer. However, Iulius insists and tousles him into a room that hasn't been used for a long time. This was her daughter's room when she was alive. He loved her and still proud to have such a grandson as Lovino. The room is tidy and has no dust, so it should be cleaned sometimes. Probably Iulius does it because the boys are surprised. They hadn't been in this room yet, it was not allowed.

'Grandfather, why did you bring us here? What are you going to do with Lovi?'

Feliciano is a little frightened and looks at one of the closets, which may not be a piece of today, but the value of it is as big as they could go on a trip to the beach, on the money, and they could rent a little house there, and that's not as easy as it seems.

'I told, you won't go as Lovino Vargas...'

He starts to unpack from another wardrobe, which is predictably full of women's clothes.

'Your name will be Lorenza Santoro.'

'Who is she?'

Lovi doubts the whole idea of his grandfather pulling out a green cocktail dress, with rarely sparkling stones scattered at the bottom. The breast has a floral embroidery in blue and has a strap on one side only. Iulius tears a bit too. He turns to Lovino.

'What are you going to do, old man?! Don't you dare!'

The Italian however tried to protest the dress is on him, but the zipper at the back cannot be used. He is too muscular for this dress. Feliciano gets up from the floor a little shyly and helps pull off the zipper.

'What if I go there?'

His brother and grandfather are surprised by this idea.

'After all, I'm smaller and weaker. Almost like a young lady.'

Iulius thinks and then gives the dress to his smaller grandson, which is noticeably looks better than on Lovino. They look at it all the time, but one thing is wrong, it's the breast part. The dress is too big. Then the "old sick" begins to search her daughter's old stuff again, then pulls out a bra and two shawls.

'So you have to put this in, but you have to be careful. It can't hang out because it will lose the realictic look.'

Feli is a little embarrassed, but obeys his grandfather. First they put on the bra and then he puts in the two shawls. When they look at him again, he's like a completely different person, or more precisely, a "lady".

'I didn't think my brother was a beautiful woman.'

'He isn't.'

Iulius now goes to a dressing table and opens a small wooden box with beautiful carvings as decoration. As he takes out a hair comb with flowers and a butterfly as an ornament, it immediately becomes clear to both youngsters that their grandfather lost his mind seriously, even though there is no turning back. He goes over to Feliciano again and puts the comb in his hair.

'I wish your parents could saw this...'

'After all, we can take a picture.'

Lovino takes out his phone and grimaces, holding back his laugh, taking a picture of his brother, and then sending it to a certain Ludovika, who has a profile picture of a young blond-haired and cyan-eyed young lady. When she sees the picture her immediate answer is that it is very sweet and only 1 week away and they'll meet. When Feli hears this, he jumps in joy and laughs. Lovi puts his phone back in his pocket and sits down slightly, though smiling. _So good for someone who still has a mother._ He looks up to his brother and sees his own mother, even though Feliciano has never known Luciana, the daughter of Iulius, the first wife of their common father, who has been expanding the army of otherworlds for over 22 years.

'Well!'

The old man breaks the cheer of the young Italian.

'There are still a few days until the banquet, in the meantime you will help me with my housework.'

'So you mean that while you work in your office, WE WORK AT HOME?!'

Iulius nods and helps Feliciano get his normal clothes on.

**Banquet Day**

As Lorenza Santoro, 16-year-old Feliciano Vargas is at the banquet and, surprisingly, doesn't dare to talk to strangers. That is, with no one really, so when a man approaches him, he elegantly turns around and heads off to a less crowded place in this great room, where maybe hundreds of people are, money-makers, politicians or who were born with just a good name like himself. But now no one can find out who he is. If he is asked, he must answer that he is the niece of Iulius Vargas, who grew up in Sicily. And he is married to his older grandson, though they haven't met in person.

As Feli repeats these lines, his stomach turns up. And again, he must flee, this time heading for the Swedish table because he is already hungry. He first looks at a tray with small sandwiches, and since he is too hungry, but the dress does not allow him to eat too much, he picks a piece of it. Because it is a little heated, he cannot see what is in it. Nevertheless, he chews it well and then swallows it. He didn't pay much attention to the flavors, but when his tongue started to burn, he realised there was something hot in it. He starts to rush suddenly and luckily he founds punch. He grabs a glass and draws himself with a ladle, then drinks it. He is relieved , and since it is far more innocent than those terrible sandwiches, he drinks again. This time he drinks is much slower and takes a look at the room. It's just like in any Disney fairy tale the ballroom where the prince and the princess find each other, dance, talk, fall in love, and celebrate a world wedding. _I wish my "prince" was here._ As he thinks about it someone pushes him accidentaly from his behind and so a glass of punch spills onto the dress. He turns scary, while he tries to flee again, but the other man, reaches for a napkin and starts nervously wiping out the ugly patch of the green textile. Fortunately, he succeeds and only then looks into his victim's eyes. His hands tremble a little, but not from fear, from the anger. He closes his eyes.

'What are you doing here?'

'We received an invitation.'

He takes out the letter from his reticule and hands it to the German, who is Ludwig who was clearly angry when he identified Feliciano. As he reads it, he hands it back and leans on the table, in front of the Italian, who pulls out a white fan to cover his face from the side.

'Grandpa didn't want to come.'

'I understand, it's a fancy place. Look at the difference between a couple of people.'

The two look at the people and there is somekind of line between them.

'Right-wingers are big politicians and country leaders on the left, where we are, they are... soldiers, cops and average people with money. They're nothing special, mercenaries from countries.'

Feli looks like he doesn't really care and smiles.

'I don't think it should be that way...'

He goes to the right side. Suddenly, Ludwig doesn't know what to do, and then walks after Italian. He is barely able to follow in the crowd and Ludwig has to push some guests away. _Wait a minute! Why am I following him? After all, he's an Italian and Vargas, they don't like the Germans. His grandfather told me straight away that we were all sinners, dogs, so his grandchildren's could be no different._ Meanwhile, he fought his way through the crowded room and found Feliciano drinking champagne with a few big men. The President of the United Kingdom is also here, Arthur Kirkland. There is a rumor that the Japanese Führerin (Führer woman) has taken his eyesight in a battle that has been for almost 2 years. He hasn't been in any media since then and now he is there and talking to the stupidest people in the world while laughing big. _What do you think of yourself, stupid boy? As a possible Axis Powers member in your country, and you just chating happily?!_ He rushes over to them and tries to look kindly at the disguised boy.

'Sorry, but why did you come here?'

'You said there was too much difference between the two guest types. That's why I came here.'

The others can't really understand the conversation, because it is in Italian. A purple-eyed, blond-haired, mocked figure with a slightly strange English accent, like almost French says.

'Jeune Beilschmidt. Do you know this young lady?'

Before he could answer, Feli interrupts him.

'This is very interesting story, if the gentlemen want it, I can tell it once... oh, of course if we can be friends?'

Everyone starts nodding wildly, except Arthur. He's only drinking his champagne gloomily. Ludwig pulls the Italian back a little, as if the Group of men could understand anything.

'What is it?'

'If you still want to live in that dusty, dark interrogation room, go for it!'

'It's not! Why did you answer?'

Of course, the previous cold shower what Ludwig received from the Italian is a little bad. But he can't let himself get angry, so he releases Feli's weak shoulders.

'If I know it well, you wouldn't be able to say a meaningful, coherent sentence in English.'

He goes back to the others and talks fine. The German thinks a little, and then realizes that the little silly boy is right about that. But from this it seems that they, the Vargas family, really can't stand the Germans. He leaves the group sadly and goes to the other side.

The conversation between the guests may have been going on for a few hours when the newly allied Allies leaders are called to the stage. This leaves only one woman from Feliciano's small group who smokes e-cigarette and hasn't said much. She has tired dark eyes and hair up to waist in a bun covered by a red hat.

'May I ask your name?'

'Catherine Bonnefoi, and if you speak to me again, I'll crastate you!'

_What, did she realize I am a boy? And the others? I hope not..._ He looks up on the stage, of course he moves away from the French woman while he straightens his dress. Suddenly, the room darkens and little lights circulates. A man's voice comes out of the speakers and everyone is silent.

'All dear guests! Welcome the New-Allies members with applause! Arthur Kirkland, Jean Bonnefoi, Samuel Williams, Jang Xi Zheng, Ivan Braginski and Allen Jones! Welcome our hosts!'

The sound is muted and the men begin to talk about all the brawls; about world peace, medicines, equality and similar lies. For a while, these beautiful promises interests Feliciano, but suddenly somebody stands next to him. He turns around and happily notices that it is the German soldier.

'Good to see you again.'

'Did you have a good time?'

He says a little mockingly, but his voice is filled with interest, as if he were bored alone.

'Nah, it was weird, they were only able to talk about their countries ... aren't we going to eat?'

Ludwig is a little surprised by this, but what would he be worried about, if this Italian wouldn't like him and tries to poison his food, someone could still give him medicine here... probably. As they leave their current location, the lamps are switched on again and everyone starts talking again. Only the two of them hang out together, even though they don't really know each other, but they don't say much to each other. _Why did I come back to him? After all, I could talk to the other soldiers or maybe look at the trophies, medals and decorations in the hallway. I'll never meet with this Italian young man again. His country will not join us either in ammunition and, to be honest, he will not survive all this, he is too weak. Maybe I have sorry for him. We can heal many things, but we cannot stop natural excretion. _While the German was thinking like this, Feliciano had already gone round the tables and put a lot of things on his little plate.

'Are you going to eat these?'

'Yes, I'm not even interested in the dress being tight on me. I won't care if my tummy tucks up.'

Meanwhile, a piece of crumb stays on the edge of his mouth, which he swallows after a few serious looks. That makes Ludwig laugh for some reason, but he quickly recovers and clears his throat, then becomes stern again.

'Oh, and finally I saw you smiling.'

Suddenly, 3 men appear around the Italian who can only look at them nicely.

'Buona sera, signori.'

'What a sweet little Italian woman.'

'Yes, would you like to come with us?'

'We will introduce you to our friends.'

He is led away without further ado and Ludwig does not really understand it because they spoke English. As an outsider, they didn't look sinister, just like old friends came to the Italian. He shrugs and calmly pours himself a glass of champagne. Since there is no one beside him, he says a host lonely. _For me and my sanity_. He drinks it and gently places the glass on the table. He looks down at his feet on the floor and sees tiny pieces of paper that have been irregularly dropped one after the other. _How can someone be so treble?_ He looks around and decides if he has nothing else, he will pick it up himself. But after a while, he starts to get strange that there's too much and he realizes it. _Gottverdammt! Feliciano's in trouble!_ Not noticeably, but he starts running and follows the paper pieces to the yard. _It's too dark, I won't see them._ He takes his phone out of his pocket and turns on the lamp. With just a couple of lovers walking around or sitting on a bench, they probably haven't noticed the small group of kidnappers of the Italian. The number of pieces of paper on the ground is gradually decreasing, it might only few left just, which is not a good sign. There is one reason to save him, because if anything goes wrong, it will only cause even greater strife between countries. But this is not the purpose of this banquet!

'Feliciano!'

There is no answer and he can only see paper pieces every 25 meters. Then he hears a scream and a few men's voices.

'It could be only him! Stupid jacket, I can't run because of it.'

As he being furious with it, he throws down the jacket what lands on the ground. He just runs faster, now he doesn't looking for the paper pieces, just follows the direction of the sound.

'If you don't shut up, I'll fucking fuck you!'

He didn't quite understand everything, but only one word. If he doesn't get there in time, one way or the other, the boy will be hurt. The last corner is on the left, what he takes fast. There are these troublemakers who have almost dismantled Feliciano's clothes. They probably haven't realized that the Italian is a man. But Ludwig is still too far away to do anything. Then, out of nowhere, a dark figure appears, breating up these men, so Ludwig slows down but, but for safety's sake, does not go back and continues his walk. This figure starts to speak in Italian, so luckily he understands it.

'Feliciano, are you okay? Anyone hurt you!'

'I am fine, thank you for coming, Antonio.'

Ludwig speeds up a bit. I know this sound. As he arrives there, he suddenly grabs this man and he frozes.

'Fernandez?! Why are you..?'

'Because Feli is an informator, we are fed up with not helping our suffering companions on the front.'

Ludwig starts to point at the Italian even more with his finger.

'Are you also an Estremistri? But your grandfather...'

'Calm down Ludwig, he's only been it for a few days, he doesn't know what was...then.'

He emphasizes the last word very much and then takes on a normal face again.

'I think let's go back, it's getting cooler out here.'

He wrinkles himself and hugs Feliciano, who in the meantime has adjusted his dress and trimmed his hair.

When Feliciano returned home, he told about his adventure, but didn't mention Ludwig. His grandfather couldn't accept a German soldier trying to help him. Yeah, he knows Iulius doesn't like the Nazis, and he doesn't have a problem with the Germans either, because...

**Tuesday, April 2, 2097**

The weather is a bit rainier today, but in the evening, the weather will be gone. Lovino looks slightly sleepy through the window and yawns. He raises his mug to his mouth, which has coffee and sips it in. The steam of the hot drink hits the window glass, which reminds him of their childhood with Feli. In such similar rare rainy hours, they sat down in front of a window and breathed on them, then wrote down their own secrets. Because it's just being written down and disappearing. Of course, after such a game, the glass got dirty, so grandpa got angry with them and had to clean them. He also remembers when he pushed it too hard at a point where it had fallen out of place and he could not catch it, so when it hit the ground, it broke for little pieces. Then he was crying because he was scared of what was going to happen and it was Feli who comforted him and he got enough brave to tell his grandfather about it. They didn't get punishment, but they didn't get chocolate for a week. That one week was an eternal for him, but now he knows that if he doesn't get that punishment, he wouldn't realize how much damage they have done. As he looks into his coffee he realizes that the coffe is out, so he goes to the kitchen and makes another cup of coffee. Iulius is in the office so only he and his brother are at home, who is probably still asleep. But he was wrong, when the kitchen door opened, he saw the amber eye looking out of the window just as he had done himself for less than half a minute. THey don't talk, just goes to the coffee machine and starts making the next 3dl. Meanwhile, he looks at his watch and realizes that it's only 9 in the morning.

'Would you do one for me too?'

The roar of the machine is interrupted by Feliciano's voice who looks at Lovino with a cinnamon-roll in his hand, already half-chewed.

'Of course.'

Just a few minutes passes, he puts the other mug in front of his brother. They sit opposite each other and stare out the same window.

'Are we playing that again?'

Of course the younger ones ask and put his coffee in front of himself. Lovi just looks at his brother for a while, thinking.

'But let's make it clear before that. Do not press our hands too hard and wipe gently to prevent the glass from falling out. Yeah, and one more; we both tell each other one secret.'

His brother nods and shakes his hand to confirm their deal. First, Feli starts and makes sure to write it down legibly. Lovino begins to read by himself. _I met someone else at the banquet who is a good person._ He grimaces slightly and waits until his brother's writing disappears. Then he comes, which Feli reads to himself. _Maybe I have heart disease again._ The young one is shocked, but he can't ask any more, so that's fair. A little bit gloomily, but both continue their coffee.

**About two weeks later …**

Someone knocks on the door and Iulius slowly opens the door, he did not expect any visitors. There's a blonde woman and a blonde man in the door, though the man's hair is probably dyed. They are dressed in kitsch clothes and the are huge suitcases in their hands. They grin as if they were eating a fungus and, after a little wait, they fell into the old man's arms, who was still talking.

'Ludovika... Flavio... how...'

They let go and they hear a sudden rush, though they have already started their tale. Feliciano appears and suddenly falls into the arms of the two adults.

* * *

4387 words.  
I tried my best, but if someone finds any mistake, let me know about it. But it was fun to make it.  
Igyekeztem, de ha bárki talál hibát, akkor mondja meg nekem. Ennek ellenére, vicces volt elkészíteni.


End file.
